1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to signal processing. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to video signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video display devices are rapidly becoming the Swiss Army knife of the 21st century. Their use as a television screen, video display device for gaming systems, video display device for audio-visual entertainment and as a video display device for computational devices makes the utilitarian nature of the video display device readily apparent.
Quite frequently, however, various devices capable of providing a video signal to the video display device will transmit the signal in a variety of color space formats. The color space of a device along with device profiling, allow reproducible representations of color, in both analog and digital representations. The disparate color space formats can make it difficult or impossible to display data from multiple video sources simultaneously on a single display device. For example, the display of two video signals in a picture-in-picture format on a single display device.